Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff (Japanese: プリン Purin) is a dual-type Normal/Fairy Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves from Igglybuff when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Wigglytuff when exposed to a Moon Stone. Jigglypuff's vocal cords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. This Pokémon uses this ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy. When this Pokémon sings, it never pauses to breathe. If it is in a battle against an opponent that does not easily fall asleep, Jigglypuff cannot breathe, endangering its life. Its name is a combination of jiggly and puff, referring to its wobbly shape and the ability to inflate itself. Its Japanese name, プリン Purin, is literally a Japanese term flan style pudding, referring to its soft body. It may also be a corruption of 風船 fūsen, which means balloon, or 膨れる fukureru, which means to expand or inflate. Journey through Kanto Jigglypuff has made an appearance during the Journey through Kanto. The group found her just outside Neon Town when they were trying to get away from the chaotic and sleepless city. She was revealed to be the same one from Lisa's academy. Not only that but she was one of the Pokémon holding one of the 10 Pokémon stones made by Ly. She's a resident on Mt. Moon along with Clefairy. Jigglypuff is also a member of the Super Smash Academy. It was one of 100 heroes chosen, although, Jigglypuff isn't much of a hero but that annoying friend that was always harassing Pikachu. It didn't make the cut because, as I have mentioned before, It isn't much of a hero but somehow became one of the 4 given a chance. Kirby also owns a Jigglypuff to represent his pudgy appearance. He used it to battle trainers when he was a Gym Leader Representative of Vermilion City. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Jigglypuff resides at Lon Lon Ranch with her other fellow Normal-Types and enjoys frolicking with them, Epona, and the horses. Gallery 39-Jigglypuff.png 73jh.gif 73jY.gif 200px-EP045.png 220px-Anime_Jigglypuff.png 220px-Marina_Jigglypuff.png 250px-Jigglypuff_movie.png 250px-Mad_Jigglypuff.png 1200px_Jigglypuff_anime.png.jpg 357622547615a85daa99e5213a971b785f51cdbb_00.gif a4ar5.gif Ds4F4JnXcAESGBO.jpg ef165f3b-0de7-488e-aa1a-63f5520f5170.png giphy jigglypuff.gif giphys.gif h0BEB0435.gif ike596X9_400x400.jpg h74D91362.gif jigglypuff ready marker.jpg hqdefaults jigglypuff.jpg jigglypuff angry.jpg Jigglypuff.jpg jigglypuff-detective-pikachu-1143998-1280x0.jpeg Jigglypuff-Gets-Mad-Puffy-On-Pokemon_408x408.jpg jigglypuff-header-1159087-1280x0.jpeg Jigglypuff-jigglypuff-955761_350_335.jpg jigglypuff-microphone.jpg jigglypuffohno.jpg jigglypuff-singing-social-012417.jpg LzddXjT.gif mad-jigglypuff-1069866-1280x0.jpeg pokemon-ep-45-title.png raw.png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-02-22 jigglypuff - Google Search.png the-song-of-jigglypuff-pokemon.png UltimateTartAyeaye-small.gif wpid-wp-1433114409014.gif WTP Jigglypuff.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Jigglypuff (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) WTP Jigglypuff (3).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) WTP Jigglypuff (4).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Sun and Moon edition) LivinginLonLonRanch.jpg|Jigglypuff sways within the corral at Lon Lon Ranch; she also sings along with Malon lulling any restless creature to sleep. Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Pokemon Category:Normal Type Pokemon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Elementals Category:Fairy Type Pokemon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rachael Lillis Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trios Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover